


The Components of Donald Duck's Heart (Lite)

by agentz123



Series: Donsy Week 2020 [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU To Be Developed More Later, Bisexual Donald Duck, Donsy Week 2020 (Disney), Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Honorary Nephew Launchpad, Honorary Niece/Daughter Webby, M/M, Random Captain Underpants Reference, Second Date, Soulmates, because why not, hercules references, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Daisy meets some of Donald's family.Donsy Week 2020, Day 1 - Date and Day 2 - Family
Relationships: Daisy Duck & the McDuck-Duck Family, Donald Duck/Daisy Duck, Donald Duck/Storkules, Launchpad McQuack/Drake Mallard
Series: Donsy Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939792
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a sequel for "The Clock's Clutches," but they both can be read alone.

“Are you ready for this?” 

“I told you, Donald,” she chuckled. “Your horror stories were not enough to scare me away.” 

“Alright.” He went ahead and turned the knob. His eyes widened. “Duck!” 

Something whistled above their heads. Donald strolled inside casually. “I asked you guys to not be playing Death Darts when I brought Daisy over!” he groaned. 

“But we’re not. We’re playing _Near_ Death _Experience_ Darts,” Webby explained, lowering her voice on the words “near” and “experience.” 

“And surprisingly it’s worse,” the triplets said in unison. Dewey punched Huey, who turned to Louie. Before he could get his fair share in, a styrofoam cylinder whipped through the air right under his beak. 

“I said no fighting! Unless it’s to the death!”

Daisy turned her attention to the top of the staircase. Standing there was a woman wearing aviator’s goggles and holding two dart guns. She blew on the barrels of each before removing her lenses. “Don! Is that Daisy?”

As she approached them, Daisy noticed how she and Donald both were pretty similar. Especially their eyes. They had the same beautiful eyes, both hardened by exhaustion and softened by kind-heartedness. The only physical difference she could see between them was the fact that her beak was smaller. And she was part robot. 

Della caught how Daisy’s gaze stayed on her leg a few seconds longer than usual. She was slowly getting used to that. “Oh, this? Long story. Kinda the reason why Don here is one of the best uncles in the world.” She wasn’t going to try to scare Daisy off. Yet. 

Donald blushed. Della started elbowing him. “I’m hyping you up while telling the actual truth,” she stage-whispered. 

“Stop that!” 

She did in order to grab Daisy’s hand. “Come on! This is Webby, Louie, and Dewey, who I heard you’ve already met. And this is Huey, Lena, and Violet.” 

“Hi!” 

“What’s up?” 

“Greetings.” 

“Hello, everyone.” 

“And let’s see...who am I missing?” There was a soft splintering above them. “Um...Duckworth? Is that you?” 

“Is what me?” 

Daisy stifled a scream as she watched a spirit pull itself out of the floor. He bowed graciously to her. “Um, hi.”

“I’m sorry. I already asked him _several times_ to _not_ make such an entrance,” Donald growled. 

“Well, what can you expect from the world’s greatest party planner?” 

“Oh, you’re _the_ Duckworth?! I tried to model the IT party after one of your amazing gal --” 

The splintering transformed into full-blown cracking. “Everyone, to the door!” Donald shouted. Daisy was the only one who moved. She helped Donald yank everyone to the front of the foyer just as the ceiling collapsed from the weight of a muddy plane that reminded her of an aerial version of the Batmobile. “Launchpad!” 

“Hey, everyone! Guess who brought home the dub at tonight’s hockey game?” 

“Keen gear!” the kids shouted as they rushed to mob Gosalyn. “Aw, come on, guys. It’s not that big a deal. JUST KIDDING, IT IS!" 

“Ah, yes. That’s Launchpad and his daughter Gosalyn. I think Drake is somewhere close behind…so I think all that’s left is Uncle Scrooge.” Della took her hand again and started leading her around the path of destruction so that they could go up to the study. 

“Scrooge...Scrooge McDuck?” 

Della laughed. “Well, we ARE on Kiillmotor Hill.” 

For once, Daisy was at a loss for words. “Yes, but -- but --” 

Donald was suddenly there. “Can I talk to you for a moment please?”

“Oooooooh!” the seven of them sang. He glared at Della and Launchpad before leading her over back to the front door. 

“I have no money,” he quickly whispered. “Banks hate me. And loan sharks. And cashiers at the grocery store. And the mob.” He caught how she smiled lightly. “I know, I know. It’s not what anyone would expect. I mean, the nephew of Scrooge McDuck, being like this? But honestly, I’m not even sure I’m in the will. Please don’t take this the wrong way. I _do not_ see you like that. But...if you were thinking about our future. My financial situation is the absolute worst.” 

“I’m sure we’ll be able to work it out when we get there,” she reassured him. 

Donald felt his heart turn to goo. He started leading her back to everyone, but Mrs. Beakley blocked their path. 

Daisy looked upon the wall of a woman and felt as vulnerable as a toothpick. She steeled herself anyway and offered her hand. “I’m Daisy.” 

“I’ve heard a lot about you. And not because I am a spy. Bentina. It’s a pleasure.” Surprisingly all of the bones in Daisy’s hand remained intact after the handshake. The maid turned to Donald. “Donald, go fetch your uncle for supper. Unsurprisingly he will not listen to me, and I do not want to use force while we have guests.”

He chuckled nervously, glaring at Mrs. B. Can she be any more obvious? “Sure thing.”

The maid continued. “Della, why don’t you help me set the table?”

“Sure thing. Kids, go wash up. Come on, Daisy!”

The ladies made their way into the kitchen. The doorbell rang. 

“Was anyone expecting anyone?” 

“No, Uncle Donald,” the eight of them chorused, clasping their hands and kicking a foot behind them. So yes, they were. He shook his head and headed over to answer it. 

In the doorway stood the Lion of Lindos, the Hero of Heropolis --

“TRA-LA-LAAAAAAA!”

Storkules.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a thankful shoutout to Tumblr's dead-outside for combining my two favorite things about Disney, ducks and Hercules, into beautiful pieces of art. I hope to delve into this AU sometime soon but for now, I hope you enjoy my contribution for Donsy Week!

“ _Why did you guys invite Storkules?_ ” Donald hissed. 

“He’s the perfect wingman!” 

He rubbed his temples stressfully. His relationship with Storkules was quite...complicated. Ever since Donald made that deal with the literal devil and gave his soul for Scrooge McDuck’s and then there was that whole _first_ big thing in Ithaquack and...ugh. 

“My darling Donald,” Storkules announced. “Your young champions, Webbigail, Hubert, Dewford, and --” 

“ _Louie!_ ” Louie finished in exasperation. 

“-- have contacted me and stated that you were in grave need of my help. What is it that I may assist you with?” 

It’s been awhile since Donald heard that cavernous voice. It reminded him of the deep parts of the sea, the ones where you just let the coldness and the darkness overpower you and you sit there and take it because there really isn’t anything else you can do. It was aggressive but comforting all the same. 

“Why are you blushing, Uncle Donald?” 

“Absolutely no reason at all, Huey. I thought your mother told you all to go wash up? Like _now?_ ” 

They all scattered. Yes, even Launchpad, which Donald was grateful for, even though he knew they were all hiding behind the corner. He turned to Storkules. “It’s so nice to see you again, my dear Donald.” 

“It is nice to see you as well, Storkules. But I’m not in grave danger. The kids called you because...I’m kinda seeing someone.” 

Storkules’s eyes unexpectedly brightened. There goes that lovely optimism. “Really? A mate that managed to be suitable for _the_ Donald Duck? I must meet them!” 

Daisy’s voice suddenly called out. “Donald? Mrs. Beakley asked me bring this lemon meringue out --” 

“NO!” everyone screamed. 

Glass shattered as a dozen of harpies made their way towards Daisy. Storkules and Louie immediately sprung into action. 

“Get back, you foul beasts!” 

“Hey, Dewey! Get this on camera so we have proof and Uncle Scrooge will _definitely_ have to hold up his end of the bill!” he chuckled evilly. Sucks to be honest. 

Despite everyone jumping in to help, a single harpy managed to peck at Daisy and prepared to sink her talons into her shoulders. Donald shoved her away and ended up in the air instead. 

“Uncle Donald!” 

Daisy quacked in surprise as she was yanked up as well. She looked up and realized that the strap of purse had gotten tangled up in Donald’s shirt when he had tried to protect her. She immediately grabbed a hold of his ankles. 

“Sorry!” he yelled over the wind whipping in their ears. “This was -- well, I can’t really say that it wasn’t supposed to be like this, because this actually seems perfect.” 

“What? What do you mean!” The towering mansion had dissolved into a black blip. Donald started hacking up clouds. “Is it the lack of pressure, or is that Gizmoduck in the distance?” 

The superhero came whizzing by via Helmetcopter. Suddenly he was wearing a fedora. With one of the Extendoarms, he tipped his hat to Daisy. She nodded back at him, not daring to move her hands. 

"Mr. Duck! How’s it going?” 

“I’m on cloud nine, Gizmo,” he muttered. It elicited a chuckle from Daisy, and his spirits lifted a little. 

“Need some help?” The couple nodded, and Gizmo turned and shot a lemon chess pie towards the pier. The harpy immediately released them to go chase after it. “There ya go! My job is -- oh my gosh!” 

Why wasn’t Donald screaming? Was this a regular occurrence for him? He caught her fretful eyes. “Oh, don’t worry. He’s a bit of a kook, but you can always count on him. Watch this. Three, two, one --” 

FOOMP. 

“Gotcha! So sorry about that, Mr. Duck, Miss!”

“This is Daisy. I’ve been introducing her to the family all night.” He looked over at her with a roll of his eyes. “You’ll probably find out who this is sooner or later.” 

“ _Donald,_ ” he hissed in his normal voice, cuddling the two ducks tighter in embarrassment. “But alright! My job is --” 

There were various screams coming from the pier. 

“...right! I’m going to have to drop you two off at Burde Beach.” 

They were immediately plopped into a sand dune and, after a formal handshake, Gizmoduck was off. 

“Daisy?” 

She looked at him with wide eyes. They shimmered brighter than the moonlight on the ocean. 

“Look,” he started nervously, his vocal cords teetering on their hinges. “My life isn’t…” He started to stutter. He waited for her to groan, or shout, or uselessly clap him on the back in an attempt to force the words out of his throat, but instead she waited patiently. She really was perfect. “Normal. It’s...complicated. All of it. I would understand if it would be too much to deal with.” 

He started dragging a finger through the sand, avoiding her gaze. 

“Donald, that was actually one of the most exciting dates I’ve ever been on.” 

He froze. “Really?” 

“How many people can say that their second date with their dream guy had them literally up in the clouds?” 

“Um…” He was a tad distracted. He was her dream guy? 

“No one! Donald, nobody is NORMAL! What does that even mean, anyway?” 

“I…” The way he was feeling was way different than with Storkules. With him, his heart was always flailing among the crashing waves, just getting shoved every which way and taking him along with it. But with her, with Daisy -- the inside of his chest became windy, the pressure started to drop, the calm waves started gaining white caps as the ocean swell ebbed and flowed. 

She was on the verge of becoming a hurricane. Right there, right on the edge. At any moment, whenever he needed it, she was ready to unleash an explosion. “I don’t know.” 

“Exactly,” she said simply. “Now,” she stood up and brushed sand off of her after offering her hand to help Donald up. “You think _your_ family is crazy? Just wait until you meet Donna.” 

Their shoulders knocked against each other as they walked along the shore.


End file.
